The Hangover
by FlyingFree910
Summary: Jonny gets drunk one night, but with no work the next day fun is insured when his hangover takes over. What happens after a long day when Jac has some news to share? How will the Maconie family cope?
1. Chapter 1

_**New story here guys, hope you enjoy. **_

* * *

"I think...No I know that I may be...sort of drunk"

"Yes Jonny now I am going to call a cab to take you home" Mo said calmly.  
"I'm a big boy you know." Jonny slurred  
"Yes a very big boy. Now sit still till the cab arrives." 10 minutes later when the cab arrived, Mo bundled him onto the back seat.  
"If he pukes he pays". The driver said in a grouchy voice. Mo paid him for the journey and told him the address of Jonny's flat ans assuring him that no sick would be involved, slamming the door shut she stepped away from the cab and waved as it drove off. He's going to have a hangover tomorrow.

In the cab Jonny was engrossed with the zip on his jacket.  
"Hey...Look driver it has little teeth. Do they bite? I don't like teeth or biting. Biting hurts but Jac doesn't hurt. I like her bites."  
"Okay mate here we go, have fun biting" Jonny carefully maneuvered himself out of the door and preceded to fall from the door. He shut the offending item and waved it off.  
"Bye Bye". He then crawled all the way up the his block of flats and fumbled for his keys. Swiping the fob, he pulled himself off the floor and through the door, and watched it close.  
"That is so cool", he found his front door and jingled his keys around to find the right one.

"Sssssshhhhh, you'll wake her" he whispered to the keys. He managed to find the right one and he closed the door as quietly as a Scottish drunk could. He staggered through his flat towards his bedroom careful to avoid any objects. He eventually made it and grinned at the sight that greeted him, his wife asleep in the bed. Removing all his clothes except his boxers he settled in under the covers and scooped his wife into his arms waking her in the process.

"You do know I am on early tomorrow" she growled.  
"Oh sweetie look at that hair, look at those cheekbones. I could kiss you all night" He showed off his manic grin.  
"Just go to sleep you idiot". She snuggled into his arms.  
"Okay sleeping is good I like sleeping. I like biting as well, will you bite me?"  
"Jonny if you do not shut up I will wring that ugly head of yours".  
"I'm a good boy. I'll sleep, I promise" He closed his eyes and promptly fell asleep. Tomorrow was going to be fun.

* * *

_**Please review and let me know your thoughts.  
Until next time guys...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Next chapter up, hope you are enjoying it. Tonight's episode really lacked Janny but we can keep the love alive with our thoughts and ideas. **_  
_**Keep the fantastic fanfics going.**_

* * *

Jonny woke blinded by the scorching sunlight. His wife thought it would be funny to open the blinds before she left for work just as pay back for waking her up. He looked at the clock and it read 07:34.

"Oh my god. Why am I awake?" he groaned. Noticing a glass of water and pain killers he sent a silent thank you to his wife while taking them. His peace was soon shattered however by the screaming of the outside world when a tiny 3 year old with the loudest voice came bounding into the bedroom jumping onto the bed.

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy" the boy was shouting.  
"Jamie please be quiet, Daddy doesn't feel well"  
"But mummy say to come wake up when she go"  
"Oh did she, the crafty woman" Jonny groaned.  
"Daddy brekkyfust", Jamie whined.  
"Okay okay. Daddy will do breakfast in a minute. Why don't you go and put SpongeBob on while I get up", Jonny said.  
"Kay Daddy". And with that Jamie ran out of the bedroom leaving Jonny on his own. He found his jeans from the previous night and rummaged in the pockets looking for his phone, once found he scrolled to find Jac in his contacts and pressed call.

_"Well someone's up then"_  
"Yes. I heard that you've been influencing my son"  
_"Your son, I only told him to wake his father up, when I gave him a goodbye kiss this morning, when I left for work so that you could make him breakfast"  
_"Did you now? Did you also tell him to be at his loudest?"  
_"I may have done. It's not my fault his Daddy went out drinking last night and was so drunk he made the mistake of waking me up"  
_"Oh I get it, payback. Well we'll see who will come of worse later"  
_"I'm not the one that has to spend the day hung-over with a very hyperactive 3 year old who may or may not have been given some instructions"  
_"You are an evil women Jac"  
_"I try my best. I've got to go, have fun"  
_"You wait Mrs Maconie. You just wait".  
_"Is that a threat?"  
_"You better believe it"  
_"Sorry Jonny. I really need to leave now."  
_"Okay I love you".  
_"Love you too bye"  
_"Bye".

Jonny put the phone onto the bedside table and rose from the bed, he stood for about 2 seconds before he fell back down again. Head rush. Within that time Jamie had run back into the bedroom.

"Daddy. Me hungree."  
"Okay son lets go see what food we have in the kitchen". Jonny walked slowly towards the kitchen, occasionally leaning against doorways and walls to steady himself.  
"Daddy"  
"Yes"  
"Can we play coweyboys and indins?" Jamie pleaded.  
"Not today, Daddy is not feeling very well"  
"But Mummy say you play, she say you prommy me and you not allow to breaky prommy or Mummy will be sad. Mummy canny not be sad or Jamie be sad too"  
"Okay let's eat breakfast first and then we will play. But be gentle with Daddy".  
"Kay Daddy". Oh Jac is going to be in so much trouble tonight but Jonny had to get through the day first. Will he survive?

* * *

_**Please review and let me know your thoughts.**_  
_**Until next time guys...**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here is the next chapter guys.**_  
_**This will be my last update of any of my stories until all my exams have finished which is not until the beginning of June. So sorry but hey its not my fault.**_  
_**Please read and enjoy.**_

* * *

Jonny is never ever going to drink again. 10 hours with a hyperactive three year old, while nursing a hangover is never a good combination. He just thanks the lord that his son has finally succumbed to his exhaustion and is in bed fast asleep.

Jonny is on the sofa waiting for his devious wife to return, tired all he wants to do is sleep himself but he has a bone to pick. He is almost slipping into the dream world when the front door slams. Show time. He watches as his beautiful wife waltzes into the living room with a smirk.

"How was your day?"

"You know how my day was you devious cow", her smile broadened as she came to sit on her husband's lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and lightly laughed.

"Well it was only a little bit of fun. How is my son?

"Tucked up in bed, and on his way to being well rested. That's more than I can say"

"Oh stop pouting you big baby. I may have been a little bit harsh on you today but you have to learn to not wake me up. Seriously if a three year old understands the concept why can't you, I suppose you do have an idiot of a brain though." Jonny grabbed hold of Jac around the waist and pulled her underneath him on the sofa. He then proceeded to tickle her, her shriek bounced of the living room.

"You might want to be quiet Jac or your son won't be happy"

"Oh my son"

"Yes, your son. He is definitely going to have your devious trait."

"Well I had to get my own back, what sort of person do you take me for?"

"You didn't have to bring Jamie into it"

"No but I wanted to have some fun and he earnt himself a reward"

"You've corrupted our son. What reward did you tell him he would get?

"We would all go to that Harry Potter thing."

"Really"

"Yes really", Jonny in elation picked Jac up and spun her in his arms whilst both were laughing.

"You big kid. C'mon I need food and a shower." Jac went off into the direction of the bathroom while Jonny made dinner. Jac breathed a sigh of relieve when she closed the bathroom door, she pressed her back to it and then walked over to one of the cabinets. She rummaged around until she found what she was looking for, a pregnancy test. She sat down on the toilet and stared at it.

She hadn't had a period in a few months, she thought that it was the start of the menopause now that she had past the 40 mark a few years ago but when the sickness began with the weird cravings she knew that this may be a possibility. She had Jamie and he was a miracle, never did she or Jonny think that a child would be possible especially with her condition but her she was contemplating the possibility that she may be pregnant for a second time.

She peed on the stick and waited, tick tock went the clock, a minute turned to two and then suddenly time rushed forward. She looked at the result and her heart leapt out of her mouth. Positive. Jamie would have a sibling and she and Jonny would have another child. Jac was knocked from her thoughts when Jonny gently tapped on the bathroom door.

"Jac, are you okay ?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Going to skip the shower. I'll be out in a minute just having a wash and getting changed"

"I'll have dinner ready". Should she tell Jonny or was it too soon? Should she wait and find out from the hospital? She had to tell him otherwise it would drive her mad.

Jac walked out of the bathroom refreshed and ready to face Jonny. She played around with her dinner and refused to make eye contact with her husband. She knew Jonny was concerned and worried but he was afraid to broach the subject. This continued for the rest of the night until both were settled in bed. Jonny was almost pulling his hair out that he just came out and asked.

"Did I do something wrong because you were fine earlier and then when you came out of the bathroom you were different? I thought we agreed that there would be no more secrets and that you would always tell me if something was bothering you however small."

" I know Jonny and I'm sorry. I think I may be pregnant again."

"What?" He squeaked.

"I'm not sure but I took a test and it was positive."

"We are going to be parents again. I mean we are parents, I mean its just….." Jonny didn't get to finish speaking as Jac launched herself into his arms and proceeded to straddle him.

"I know what you mean you idiot".

"When are you going to check for sure?"

"Tomorrow during my break".

"I'm coming with you".

"I wouldn't have it any other way".

Jonny placed his arms around Jac's waist and navigated them until he was hovering over her on their bed. He leant down and kissed her passionately on the lips, it soon became a battle of dominance which Jac soon won. She raked her hands through his lush hair as he began to suckle the skin of her neck. She tilted her head back with a groan as his skilful hands raked down the front of her body and pulled her shirt up while his nails gently scraped along her stomach.

He released her neck as he pulled her shirt off over her head and then did the same with his own. He went back to paying attention to her neck and kissed gently across her clavicle and then down to her breasts. Jonny never criticised her body not like what she had suffered in the past.

He worshipped her body to the full, even their first time at the people's skills course. It had left her wanting more but she didn't give anything away and instead walked out even though her body craved what her heart despeartly needed. There was a connection that first time which she refused to acknowledge and take notice off.

She was brought back to the present just as Jonny had peeled her bra from her body and tossed it somewhere into the room. She was thankful that she had locked the door when she had come in, Jamie had nearly caught them one too many times. Jonny gently kissed across her right breast as his fingers played with her right nipple. Soon he swapped breasts and she was writhing on the bed.

"Jonny", Jac groaned.

"Sssssshhhhh sweetheart. Let me take care of you". He whispered into her skin. Jonny then made a trail down her torso and onto her stomach.

"It's a miracle isn't it? A little life could be growing inside you now, a new addition to our family." He kissed all across her stomach from one side to the other and then down towards the top of her trousers. He pulled those down along with her underwear to leave her naked and wanting underneath him.

He soon joined her state of undress and then they were one. Jonny groaned into her neck and then began to move. Jac grabbed hold of the back of neck and pulled him towards her mouth. The battle of tongues joined their already practiced rhythm. Her long legs wrapped themselves around her husband's waist as she encouraged him to move faster within her.

Both were climbing their peaks, and then with muffled screams their needs fulfilled. Jonny gently manoeuvred himself to lie behind Jac; he wrapped his arms around her and then spooned her. He moved her ginger locks away from her shoulder and placed a kiss on her sweaty skin.

"I love you", Jac whispered.

"I love you too", Jonny replied.

They both slipped into a dreamless state of sleep, happy and sated in the knowledge that tomorrow they may be seeing for the first time, miracle number two. And neither could wait.

* * *

**_Please review and let me know your thoughts._**  
**_You can follow me on twitter FlyingFree910_**


End file.
